Harry Potter and The power Wiccan
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Crossover, AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed.Harry tiene un gemelo y ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Slash. WyattHarry, DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Autoras: **The Three Queens

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

**Summary:** Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

**Parings:** Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**Nota de Cristal Kinomiya:** Este fics no es completamente mío, también pertenece a otras dos autoras, Lady Elizabeth Dark y Lady Black-Potter. Y por el momento, estamos publicando este fics en mi cuenta, por que aun no hemos abierta una en conjunto. Cuando lo hagamos, lo publicaremos allí.

**"Harry Potter and The power Wiccan"**

**Prologo:**

Déjenme contarle la historia de un héroe no reconocido. De un niño que nació de luz pero que creció en la sombra de otra persona, sin el amor de su familia, y cuyos únicos amigos eran los libros y los sirvientes de la casa, pero aun así de un inmenso corazón lleno de bondad y valentía. Que se convirtió en un poderoso pero amable hombre, que lucho por proteger a quienes amaba e incluso peleo por aquellos que lo habían olvidado y despreciado. Déjenme contarles la historia de Harry James Potter.

Era un día de verano, para ser mas precisos un 31 de Julio de 1980, cuando Harry y su gemelo, Héctor. Llegaron al mundo. Ambos completamente sanos, aun que Héctor, el mayor de los gemelos, había nacido con mas peso que su hermano menor. Puesto que había absorbido mas magia que Harry dentro del vientre de su madre. Y a diferencia de los demás gemelos, ambos niños tenía una gran y notoria diferencia. Héctor tenía los ojos color castaños miel mientras que Harry los tenia de un color verde esmeralda.

Todo había sido paz y tranquilidad para la pequeña familia, a pesar de que afuera había una guerra que estaba siendo desatada. Pero su paz y felicidad había sido interrumpida, en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore, les había anunciado que una profecía había sido hecha y que tal vez involucraría a uno de sus hijos.

_**Uno con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca**_

_**Nacido de aquéllos que lo han desafiado tres veces**_

_**Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere**_

_**Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, **_

_**Pero él tendrá un poder que Señor Oscuro no posee**_

Poco después de haber recibido esa noticia y antes del primer cumpleaños de sus hijos, la madrina de Harry, Ariel Black, hermana menor de Sirius Black, quien también era el padrino del pequeño Harry. Fue asesinada por los Death Eater mientras cumplía su deber como espía en las filas enemigas para la Orden del Fénix.

Los Potter´s destrozados y temerosos, por que algo les llegara a suceder a sus hijos, decidieron ocultarse a través del hechizo Fidelius y escogieron a Peter Pettigrew como su guardián. Pero el 31 de Octubre de 1981, Voldemort los ataco, pues su 'amigo', no era más que el espía que había dentro de la orden y los entrego sin muchos miramientos a Lord Voldemort.

Mientras James peleaba contra Peter, Voldemort había perseguido a Lily, quien había intentado huir con sus hijos, pero fue aturdida sin mucha complicación por Voldemort.

Nadie nunca supo bien lo ocurrido, lo único que James había visto, era como la maldición asesina era repelida y el cuarto de sus hijos se iluminaba completamente en una luz blanca.

Cuando Lily despertó por llanto de Héctor, vio como este, no solo estaba cerca de las cenizas de Voldemort, sino también tenia una serpiente tatuada en su muñeca izquierda. Asumiendo rápidamente que su hijo mayor, era el niño de la profecía.

La historia de Héctor, el-niño-que-vivió, fue conocido por lo ancho y largo del mundo mágico. Todos admiraban y adoraban al pequeño mago, olvidándose así de la existencia de Harry, quien había recibido una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente esa misma noche.

Los años siguieron pasando y el favoritismo de los padres comenzaba a notarse, y poco a poco ellos mismo fueron olvidándose de su hijo más pequeño. Concentrando su tiempo, energía y amor en su hijo mayor, entrenándolo, para que si algún día Voldemort volvía, como lo sospechaba Dumbledore, el pequeño héroe estuviera preparado.

Harry pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa, juntos con los elfos domésticos, los animales mágicos que habitaban alrededor de la mansión Potter y sus padrinos, Remus y Sirius. Pero a veces ni ellos podían prestarle toda la atención que deseaban, pues su trabajo en Hogwarts y en la Orden, quienes aun seguían luchando contra los Death Eater, le tomaban gran parte de su tiempo.

Poco a poco Harry se fue haciendo mas solitario, pasando su tiempo libre caminando por los alrededores de la mansión o estando leyendo durante horas y horas en la biblioteca, sin hablar o jugar con nadie, como un niño de su edad lo haría normalmente. También fue perdiendo la fe en las personas, especialmente en sus padres.

Finalmente llego el momento en que ambos gemelos ingresaran a Hogwarts. Y Remus e Sirius habían sido las únicas personas en llevarlo a comprar los suministros para la escuela, cuando sus padres habían decididos ir solamente con su hermano Héctor, dejándolo nuevamente de lado.

Los tres habían pasado un gran día, para Sirius y Remus, él era el hijo que nunca tendría, y, para Harry, sus padrinos eran las únicas figuras paternas que tenia.

Durante su estadía en Hogwarts las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles. Para empezar mientras su hermano, Héctor, había entrado en Gryffindor, siendo el orgullo de sus padres, él había entrado en Slytherin, siendo completamente la deshonra de sus padres. Muchos de los estudiantes los fastidiaban, otros los ignoraban, inclusos los de su casa. Los profesores, a excepción de Severus Snape, jefe de su casa, Sirius y Remus, siempre hallaban una manera en compararlo con su hermano gemelo. Los únicos amigos que había logrado tener durante su estadía en la escuela habían sido solamente: Melissa O'Connor, Slytherin, mejor amiga y confidente, su hermana en todo excepto sangre; Neville Longbottom, un chico tímido y regordete, perteneciente a Hufflepuff y quien había perdido a sus padres en manos de los Death Eater, y durante su segundo año, había logrado conocer a una Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovegood, una chica con carisma soñador, al que todo mundo llamaba loca, pero que siempre lo había respetado y querido por quien el era.

En esos siete años, había descubierto que amaba volar, pero aun así no había entrado en el equipo de su casa. Cuando volaba lo hacia a escondidas juntos con Melissa, quien también tenia esa pasión por el aire, aun que también por las pociones, era la mejor de la clase, superando a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Durante las noches, a veces, solían salir juntos y perderse en los cielos o caminaban por las orillas del lago y los alrededores del bosque Prohibido. Junto con Neville y Luna, se habían convertido en animagus ilegales durante su quinto años.

Luna se había transformado en un águila blanca, Neville un perro parecido a Padfoot solo que mas pequeño, Melissa en una gran loba, debido a su carácter fuerte y sobré protector. Él, se había convertido en el animal que jamás creyó que podía ser, un fénix, de plumas doradas y rojas, y dos brillantes esmeraldas por ojos.

Cuando su ultimo año termino, los cuatros se habían convertidos en grandes magos, capaces de pelear contra un Death Eater y vencerlo. Pero Melissa les había informado de su partida. Ella vivía en América, junto con su abuela paterna; Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre, que para sorpresa de todos era nada mas ni nada menos que Serverus Snape, decidido enviarla con su abuela, ocultar su existencia y cambiar su apellido, para que no corriera el riesgo de que los Death Eater la mataran como a su madre.

Melissa los había invitado a todos ellos a irse a vivir con ella a América, puesto que la casa de su abuela era grande y espaciosa, además, la dulce ancianita, que ellos habían conocido durante esos años, los tratado como si fueran sus propios nietos. Neville y Luna aceptaron rápidamente, después de todo lo que ellos deseaban para el futuro era estar juntos y las carreras que habían decidido seguir, las podían realizar en el mundo muggle, aun que Neville aun no sabia realmente que deseaba estudiar y Luna deseaba estudiar periodismo y aun que le faltaba un año para graduarse, decidió irse de todas maneras, podía cursar su ultimo año, en una preparatoria muggle. Harry, en cambio, no tenia ningún plan en su vida, anteriormente había deseado ser un sanador o auror. Pero después de la traición de su ex-amante, Draco Malfoy, quien ahora salía con su hermano Héctor. Sus sueños y deseos se habían vuelto nulos. Pero finalmente decidió partir junto con sus amigos, sin siquiera despedirse de su familia

Lo único que había hecho era hablar con Sirius y Remus, comunicándole su decisión de marcharse de Inglaterra, para alejarse de todo y todos. Ambos magos se habían entristecido pero había aceptado la decisión de su ahijado y juraron por su sangre guardar el secreto.

Así que tomando su vara, su capa de invisibilidad (regalo de Remus), mapa del Merodeador (obsequio de Sirius), su escoba Firebolt (obsequio de sus amigos y Severus) algunos de sus libros y demás pertenencia, junto con sus dos fieles mascotas. Hedwig, su lechuza, la cual se la habían dado en su primer año de escuela sus padrinos, y a Lexus, su serpiente guardiana, una cobra real mágica, que a diferencia de las demás serpientes, esta podía hacerse invisible y podía aumentar su tamaño regular por uno mucho mas grande y su veneno era uno de los mas mortales. Pero por suerte para Harry, las cobras reales mágicas, eran sumamente fieles a quienes escogen como amos. Y Lexus lo había escogido como su amo, desde el primer momento en que Melissa se la había obsequiado, luego de enterarse de que podía hablar parsél.

Harry partió junto con sus amigos hacia América. Dejando atrás no solo su país natal, sino también su pasado.

Seis meses después de la partida de Harry. La guerra estallo, descubriéndose la verdad sobre la caída y el retorno de Lord Voldemort. La cual devasto al mundo mágico, pero especialmente a los Potter. Puesto que no había sido Héctor el que había derrocado a Voldemort por primera vez, sino Harry. Y había sido Héctor el que había resucitado a Voldemort y ahora peleaba a su lado, como su heredero. Acabando con las esperanzas del mundo mágico.

Dumbledore, James, Lily y resto de la Orden, busco desesperadamente al joven mago. Pero no había ningún rastro de el. Nadie sabia nada de su paradero o el de sus amigos y aun que lo supieran, jamás lo dirían. No permitirían que Harry fuera usado como una herramienta. Remus y Sirius, dejaron Inglaterra para mudaras a Australia.

Entre tanto, Harry y sus amigos habían llegado a Boston, en donde gracias a varios contactos de la abuela de Melissa, Sarah. Habían conseguido entrar en Harvard. Melissa en leyes, Neville finalmente opto por estudiar arquitectura, y, Harry medicina pero en el área de pediatría. Y lo mas seguro es que Luna por sus altas calificaciones que estaba logrando obtener en la preparatoria, consiguiera entrar allí e incluso se hablaba de una beca para la rubia.

Y así comenzaron a pasar los años para estos cuatro jóvenes, sin enterarse del completo caos que se estaba desarrollando en su país natal. Y las únicas preocupaciones que habían en sus vidas, eran el trabajo que tendrían que entregarle a la profesora de su cátedra para que los aprobara o que harían para divertirse en su tiempo libre. Por fin la vida les estaba empezando a sonreír.

**Continuara...**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Si están leyendo esta nota, significa que les ha gustado este capitulo, por lo tanto a todos nuestros lectores, les pedimos que dejen sus comentarios. De lo contrario no sabremos si continuarlo. De todas maneras les agradecemos a todos los que se molestaron en leerlo y realmente esperamos que les guste.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

The Three Queens (Elizabeth Dark, Lady Black-Potter y Cristal Kinomiya)


	2. Chapter 2

**Autoras: **The Three Queens

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

**Summary:** Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

**Parings:** Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**"Harry Potter and The power Wiccan"**

Capitulo 1:

1 de Mayo del 2002, San Francisco, California

Harry descendió del automóvil con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, admirando la casa que recientemente había adquirido junto con Melissa, heredado de su difunta madrina, Ariel Black.

La casa tenia un viejo estilo victoriano, como muchas de las casas que había en esa cuadra y en todo San Francisco y sus paredes exteriores, recientemente pintadas, eran de color verde agua. Y el jardín había sido arreglado por lo trabajadores que habían contratado, para que colocaran el césped natural y algunos rosales en el jardín para darle más luz a la casa.

Si bien la casa era bastante grande, pues tenía tres niveles, más un garage. Para el, era perfecta. En el primer nivel, había una gran sala, un comedor y una amplia cocina, con lavadero aparte, un baño para visitantes y un sótano. El segundo nivel, poseía cuatro cuartos y dos baños. Mientras que el tercer nivel, era un ático, amplio para guardar todo tipo de cosas.

"¿No es demasiado grande para nosotros dos?" inquirió con cierta ironía la joven de ahora 23 años, levantando una perfilada y elegante ceja negra.

Encogiéndose de hombro, como restándole importancia, respondía con tranquilidad: "Recuerda que Neville y Luna se nos estarán uniendo pronto"

Melissa recientemente había terminado su carrera en derecho y se había convertido en detective y a pesar de ser novata, era muy buena. Recibiendo así una muy buena oferta de trabajo en esta ciudad. Harry inmediatamente decidió acompañarla, pues su amiga se había visto muy deprimida luego de la muerte de su abuela Sarah y lo mas obvio era que la chica quería alejarse del lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos, y aun que aun le faltaban dos años para graduarse, podía completarlos en la universidad local. Pero los recientemente casados, habían decidido no mudarse junto a ellos, ya que Luna poseía una beca en Harvard que no deseaba perder y Neville estaba a punto de recibirse como arquitecto.

"Pero faltan dos años para ello" recalco algo exasperada, pero al ver los ojos de cachorro que su 'hermano' le estaba poniendo, cerro la boca

Harry sonrió divertido al verla refunfuñar algo sobre que debería ser ilegal que los pequeños hermanos, usen sus ojos de cachorro contra uno.

Luego de que se habían llegado a América, los cuatro decidieron, por idea de Sarah, cambiar sus nombres. Neville cambio su nombre a Frank y su apellido paterno por el apellido de su madre, Prince. Luna, decidió dejarse su original nombre pero en vez de llamarse Lovegood, utilizo el apellido de uno de sus antepasados de su madre, McGregor, pero luego de haberse casado con Neville, hace dos meses, recibió el apellido Prince.

Harry y Melissa decidieron utilizar el apellido Black. Harry tomo el apellido de sus padrinos, mientras que Melissa, siendo hija de su madrina, Ariel. Tomo nuevamente el apellido de su madre. Por que aun que nadie lo creyera. Ariel Black y Severus Snape habían tenido una relación, de la cual solo los mas cercanos amigos de la pareja sabían, y de cuya relación había nacido ella. De esa manera, ambos decidieron decir que eran hermanastros.

Cuando las personas decían que no eran muy parecido entre si. Ambos contestaban que era por que Melissa se parecía a su madre mientras que Harry a su padre. Lo cual no era del todo mentira, ambos jóvenes llegaron a ser copias carbonos de sus padres, aun que con los años, Harry dejo de parecerse tanto a su padre y los pocos rasgos, además de sus ojos verde, que había recibido de su madre, se acentuaron mas en el.

El joven estudiante de medicina salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que algo rozaba sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo vio un pequeño gatito de alrededor de 2 meses, de color gris y ojos canela.

Sonriendo suavemente, recogió al pequeño gatito, observando que tenía un collar de cuero rojo con un cascabel mientras acariciaba las orejas de este.

"Que bonito¿estas perdido?"

"Dudo que te conteste, por lo que se, aun no aprender hablar el idioma de los gatos" dijo algo burlona su hermana, haciendo que Harry la mirada fríamente y contestara un frió 'ja ja', logrando que la mueca de la muchacha mayor se ensanchara

En ese momento, un niña de alrededor de los 10 o 11 años, cabellos castaños, piel pálida y ojos chocolate, salio de la casa de al lado gritando a todo pulmón por su pequeño gato perdido.

"¡Kitty, aquí gatito!" la niña realmente parecía muy angustiada

_Con essse nombre yo también querría ssssalir corriendo _Harry escucho un siseo familiar y recordó que Lexus estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, de manera invisible por supuesto, aun que al ser su amo, podía verla y noto la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía al gato.

Melissa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Si bien Melissa no hablaba Parsél. Ella había logrado inventar una poción junto con Luna, para entender lo que la cobra real decía, mas no podía hablar el mismo idioma.

_Ni sse te ocurra _siseo, reprendiendo a la serpiente por quererse comer al gatito _mejor essperame adentro _La serpiente se adentro a la casa siseando y protestando sobre que el había sido el que olvido alimentarla

"Creo que deberás darle un porción extra esta noche, si no quieres que pase toda la semana refunfuñándose y sin dirigirte la palabra" el moreno asintió, para luego encaminarse hacia la niña que se encontraba buscando en los arbustos a su gato

"Disculpa pequeña" hablo con amabilidad, haciendo que la niña girara a verlo con una mirada llena de curiosidad "Creo que esto es tuyo" le mostró al gatito que tenía entre sus manos

"¡Kitty!" exclamo alegremente, tomando a la gatita y abrasándola.

La descendiente Black, miro al gatito con pena, _-_Si huye de nuevo, yo no la culparía_-_ Pensó para sus adentro, viendo como su hermano sonreía nerviosamente

"Mía, si sigues abrasando de esa manera a Kitty, la vas a asfixiar" la niña aflojo la soltó, haciendo que el gatito entrara corriendo a la casa

Ambos Black vieron a la mujer de estatura algo baja, cuerpo delgado, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, que estaría alrededor de sus 45 años, si es que los tenia, la cual le había hablado a la niña.

La mujer les sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a ellos. "Mía ahora que te reencontraste con tu gatita dale las gracias a estos jóvenes"

La niña se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error, viendo apenada a las personas que le habían devuelto a su mascota, hizo una pequeña reverencia "Muchas gracias por devolverme a Kitty"

"De nada pequeña damita, fue un placer" respondió respetuosamente Harry, acompañado de una angelical sonrisa, que hizo que la niña riera tontamente mientras sonrojaba profundamente y corría hacia la casa

"Gracias" agradeció la mujer "Mi nombre es Phoebe Halliwell y ella es mi hija Mía Halliwell" Phoebe ofreció su mano hacia los dos jóvenes

"No fue nada y es un placer conocerlas. Yo soy Harrison Sirius Black y ella es Melissa Sarah Black. Ambos acabamos de mudarnos aquí al lado" explico mientras la saludaba

"Oh si, mi familia y yo nos estábamos preguntando quien se estaría mudando. Mi hermana menor vivió un tiempo allí, pero decidió mudarse definitivamente hace dos años. Es bueno saber que tendremos nuevos vecinos. No duden en venir y solicitar nuestra ayuda si la necesitan. ¿Acaso son recién casados?"

Ante la cara de asco que ambos pusieron, definitivamente no lo eran. "No, somos hermanos" Melissa fue quien la informo

"Oh lo siento, es que no se parecen mucho" admitió

Phoebe los observo, a pesar de que ambos eran morenos y tenían más o menos la misma estatura y tenía cierto acento británico, no se precian mucho. Harry tenia la piel de un color nacarado suave, cabellos lacios y cortos, en un corte moderno y algo rebelde y despeinado dándole un toque mas sensual. Labios sonrosados, nariz pequeña, y brillantes y cautivadores ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era delgado pero atlético y algo musculoso, aun que no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para cautivar a cualquiera, y de hombros anchos. En cambio Melissa, tenía la piel más pálida, cabellos ondulados hasta abajo de la cintura. Tenía finos y delicados rasgos aristócratas. Ojos negros. Cuerpo delgado de buenas curvas.

Realmente no se parecían en nada.

"No se preocupe, muchos nos dicen lo mismo. Lo que sucede es que Mel se parece mas a mi madrastra mientras yo me parezco a mi padre" trato de explicar Harry

Phoebe asintió, su intuición le decía que había algo que no le estaban diciendo, pero que podía confiar en ellos. Dándose cuenta de que quería conocerlos un poco más pero no en mitad de la calle, los invito a su casa o mejor dicho la casa de sus hermanas, aun que también era su casa legalmente y pasaba más tiempo allí que en la suya propia.

"Lo sentimos, pero debemos irnos, aun hay cosas que debemos arreglar antes de que nuestro día termine" rechazó respetuosamente Melissa.

Harry noto que había sido demasiado seria

"Tal vez en otro momento podamos seguir conversando, señora Halliwell" agrego el chico.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero por favor llámeme Phoebe, eso de señora es demasiado formal para mi, me haces sentir vieja"

Harry sonrió suavemente "En ese caso por favor llamémonos por nuestros nombre, aun que a mi me puede decir Harry, simplemente"

Luego de despedirse de Phoebe regresaron a la casa, para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas que habían traído con ellos en el automóvil. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta en la cena. En donde Harry rompió el silencio.

"¿Por que actuaste tan fríamente con Phoebe?"

Melissa limpio su boca con una servilleta ante de tomar algo de agua, y luego mirar a su hermano a los ojos. "No me da confianza" declaro

Levantando una de sus cejas, muy al estilo Malfoy "¿Y eso? Tú sueles llevarte bien con casi todos. ¿Que fue lo que te molesto, su actitud agradable?" cuestiono algo enojado

"¿No me digas que no sentiste el aura mágica que la rodeaba? Ella no es una muggle, poseía demasiado poder activo para ser uno, además sentí como si pudiera leer mi alma en cierto momento. Y eso no me agrada" contesto seria y severamente

"¿Y que si no es una muggle? Nosotros tampoco lo somos"

"No confió en ella, eso es todo. No quiero que se acerque a nosotros. No quiero volver a relacionarme con algo que tenga que ver con la comunidad mágica nuevamente. Soy feliz con la vida que llevamos y no quiero que algo o alguien la estropee" dicho esto, la joven levanto su plato, poniéndolo en el fregadero y camino hacia las escaleras "Estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches"

Harry suspiro frustrado, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Había sido un día difícil y su hermana lo había hecho peor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando, en una de las esquinas de la cocina, una persona aparecía de la nada.

"¿Día difícil, eh?" pregunto una voz juguetona desde una de las esquinas "Tienes bastante carácter"

Harry no se asusto al escuchar la voz de la mujer, tanto años con ella, se había acostumbrado a que su guía blanca apareciera en los momentos mas inoportunos y de la nada. "¿Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado¿De ti o de Severus?"

Ariel Black, alguien que supuestamente debería estar muerte desde hace 21 años, le sonrió a su ahijado mientras sus ojos grises, en un tono azulado, mostraban cierta picardía. "Es una combinación de los dos" admitió

"Una combinación algo peligrosa, si me dejas agregar" agrego él, poniendo sus platos en el fregadero, dispuestos a lavarlos, después de poner agua a calentar para hacer té

"Si te escucha te matara" rió y se acerco para ayudarle con los platos.

"¿Como están las cosas con Neville y Luna?" pregunto

"Oh, ellos están bien. Solo que Luna doblo su muñeca derecha jugando tenis, pero se recuperara en un par de días y Neville cuidándola aun mas que de costumbre"

"¿Y Severus?"

"El esta bien" el cariño se filtro en la voz de la mujer

Luego de haber estado en completo silencio, ambos se sentaron en la sala, tomando su respectivo té. Harry deseándole preguntar por Inglaterra y por Sirius y Remus, y, Ariel esperando para que Harry preguntara.

Pero finalmente la mujer cansada de esperar y sabiendo que el chico no preguntaría por temor, contesto la pregunta no hecha:

"Ellos están bien, te extrañan, pero son felices a su manera" Harry le miro agradecido por haberle respondido su muda pregunta. "Bien, debo irme" la mujer se puso de pie, luego de haberle besado la frente maternalmente "Harry, puedes confiar en Phoebe y su familia, ellos guardan un secreto pero son personas maravillosas. Mel los aceptara con el tiempo. Ayúdalos en lo que puedas" dicho esto la mujer orbito fuera de la casa.

Ariel había venido a el cuando tan solo tenia cuatro años y siempre estaba cuidándolo, le había enseñado a leer y escribir, le cantaba arrullos durante las noche de tormenta o le leía una historia antes de dormir. Gracias a ella había aprendido el idioma elfico. Además cuando había cumplido sus 8 años, había comenzado a enseñarle a controlar su magia sin el uso necesario de su varita y magia wicca, junto con esgrima, arquería y otro tipo de luchas.

Pero ella no solo lo había cuidado a el, también se encargaba de proteger a sus amigos. Y durante su quinto años, su guía blanca se vio forzada a enseñarle como transformarse en animagus.

Ella siempre estaba allí, ya sea para ayudarlos, escucharlos o darles simples regaños. Como una madre. Pensó el moreno, evocando los recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordó que cuando la había visto por primera vez, se asusto, pensando que estaba viendo a un zombi. Siempre había creído que estaba muerta y solamente la conocía a través de las fotografías que Sirius le había mostrado. Pero Ariel le había explicado que los seres superiores la habían convertido en una especie de ángel, para que estuviera a su lado cuando el más la necesitara.

Frunció su ceño, recordando haberle preguntado, si no debía también cuidar de Héctor pero Ariel negó rotundamente. Ella nunca contesto el porque, pero Harry había visto el desprecio en los ojos grises de su madrina cada vez que nombraba a su gemelo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, despejo esos pensamientos. Debía acostarse, mañana tenia universidad, no quería llegar medio dormido a su primer día en la Universidad de San Francisco

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana, cuando Melissa llego finalmente y gracias a todo lo divino, a tiempo, a la estación de policía del distrito en el cual comenzaría a trabajar a partir de hoy.

La mañana había comenzado algo desastrosa, ambos Black había despertado algo tarde, ya que no habían dormido muy bien la noche anterior, a pesar de estar sumamente cansados del largo viaje. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de desayunar más que un café negro para poder terminar de despertarse. Melissa había pisado el acelerador a fondo, dejando en la Universidad a Harry, el cual beso la tierra una vez que pudo descender del auto, jurando nunca mas quedarse dormido y permitir que ella manejara. Por suerte, luego de eso, no había tenido ningún problema en llegar, aun que podría haber jurado que casi atropella a una ancianita.

Alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su saco blanco, toco la puerta de la oficina de su, ahora, jefe. Mientras muchos de los policías y presos que había allí, la miraba de arriba a abajo. Muchos con cierta lujuria en sus ojos, pero si Melissa se dio cuenta, no le dio la mayor importancia.

"Adelante" escucho el permiso desde el otro lado

Melissa entro con paso firme a la oficina, viendo a un hombre de color sentado detrás del gran escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Este levanto la vista y la estudio cuidadosamente. Pero no había lujuria ni ningún tipo de deseo sexual en sus ojos, solo la estaba analizando.

"Tu debes ser, Melissa Black¿cierto?" se levanto de su asiento

"Si señor, yo soy Melissa Black" respondio con seriedad y respeto

"Mi nombre es Darrell, mucho gusto. Toma asiento" pidió luego de darle un apretón de manos "Tus superiores y maestro en Boston me hablaron maravillas de ti, espero que sean ciertas"

"Lo mas seguro es que ellos exageraran, pero de todas maneras lo agradezco. En cuanto a mi habilidad, usted la comprobara con el tiempo y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para no defraudarlo" dijo en un tono neutral, sin inmutarse por el comentario

Darrell sonrió para sus adentros, le agradaba esta chica. Y sus calificaciones y poca experiencia que había tenido en Boston, hablaban muy bien de ella, a pesar de ser simplemente una novata.

"Bien, entonces te presentare a tu compañero y espero que ambos puedan llevarse bien. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes consultarla a cualquier veterano e incluso a mi. Con gusto te ayudaremos"

La joven se levanto de su asiento, siguiendo a Darrell "Muchas gracias señor" cabeceo antes las palabras dichas.

Darrell busco con la mirada a cierto castaño y cuando lo encontró, lo llamo "¡Halliwell!" este volteo rápidamente a verlo y se acerco cuando el mayor le hizo una seña. "Quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera, la chica que proviene de Harvard y que estuvo trabajando un tiempo con la policía de Boston" le informo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera verla "Halliwell, ella es Melissa Black. Black, este es Christopher Halliwell" los presento

Melissa vio al joven que aproximadamente podría tener su misma edad, tal vez un año mas. Alto, cuerpo atlético y musculoso pero a la vez delgado. Melissa medito que debía ser un buen y rápido luchador cuerpo a cuerpo. Cabellos cortos de color castaño oscuro, rostro agradable y atractivo, su piel era en un color tostado natural y ojos azules claros. -Todo un Adonis- Pensó para sus adentros la chica

Chris le sonrió a la joven, notando lo bella que era, ni siquiera su ex-novia Bianca podía compararse con los rasgos finos de la muchacha frente a el.

"Es un gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien" hablo, acentuando aun mas su acento británico, ofreciendo su mano al joven frente a ella

Chris sintió un agradable escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar el acento británico "El placer es mío y espero lo mismo" estirando su mano, tomo la de ella.

Melissa sintió el poder mágico que el joven poseía y sus esperanzas de que pudiera gustarle se desvanecieron rápidamente. Sus ojos negros se volvieron más fríos y rápidamente retiro su mano de aquel contacto calido.

"Bien ahora que se conocen, este será su primer caso juntos. Suerte" Darrell le entrego una carpeta, la misma que el había estado leyendo, a Chris antes de retirarse

Chris se decepción un poco cuando vio que la mirada calida pero inteligente de la chica se volvía fría y sin emociones que la delataran. "Bien te mostrare tu escritorio"

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry cerro la puerta detrás de el, cansado, habían sido siete horas agotadoras. Lo peor había sido tener que venir caminando hasta la casa, ya que había dejado su motocicleta en la casa.

"El caminar es un buen ejercicio cardiovascular y proteges al medio ambiente, Har" Ariel se presento en el cuarto

"Si, pero no cuando hay tanta distancia entre tu casa y la universidad" estrecho sus ojos "Pudiste haberme ayudado" le reclamo

"Tu no me llamaste" señalo su guía tratando de sonar inocente

"Ahora tampoco y aquí estas. ¿Lo disfrutas, verdad?" hablo, sacando un refresco de la heladera de la cocina

"Como puedes decir eso, Har. Tus palabras son como una puñalada en mi corazón" dramáticamente puso una mano en su corazón, fingiendo dolor

Harry resoplo ante las palabras, mirando con seriedad a la traviesa mujer, quien bajo sus pestañas apenadas y poniendo cara de niña-que-no-rompe-ni-un-plato. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Ariel, lo tiro contra un costado de la mesa, despejando el camino de la puerta.

Dándole una mirada de inquietud, Ariel comenzó a contar bajo su respiración "3, 2, 1" Cuando termino de contar obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada,

La puerta delantera se abrió y se cerró con un gran golpe seco, que hizo que un cuadro de la pared, cayera. Un huracán enfurecido en forma de Melissa Black entro en la cocina, directo a los cajones en donde guardaban los utensilios de cocina, y saco un mazo para ablandar la carne, y de la heladera un buen filete, con el cual, esa noche, Harry, pensaba preparar la cena.

El chico pestaño sorprendido, tal vez a Mel le había dado deseos de cocinar, cosa que pasaba raramente, pero en el fondo, supo que no era así. Mirando de reojo a la madre de la chica, vio que esta parecía resignada y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Melissa levanto el mazo y comenzó a golpear la carne sin piedad alguna, murmurando cosas como:** Hoy no debí levantarme de la cama, Estupido mago, Parecen estar en todos lados¡¿por que tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo! **

Ante esa última frase Harry levanto sus ceja sorprendido y algo anonadado. Mel no había salido con muchos chicos, solo con dos. El primero Blaise Zabini, aun era algo doloroso para Mel y el segundo, un chico de la Universidad del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, por que la relación solo había durado 29 horas 36 minutos y 15 segundos o eso era lo que Mel decía.

Ariel sintió pena no solo por, el pobre cacho de carne que su hija golpeaba sin compasión, sino también por Harry, quien tendría que salir a comprar algo mas si quería cenar esa noche, al menos claro de que pidieran una pizza a domicilio, y por que no decirlo también, por aquel que su hija estaba insultando en todos los idiomas que conocía. - Vaya, no sabia que mi hija conociera tantos idiomas y tampoco de su amplio vocabulario- Pensó

Cinco minutos más tarde, la muchacha de ojos oscuros dejo de golpear a la carne, suspirando satisfecha, dejo el mazo en el fregadero y luego se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

"No voy a preguntar, pero si iré a comprar algo para comer" Harry salio rápidamente de la cocina y de la casa

"Ve en el auto, así vuelves más rápido" grito Melissa, pero Harry no hizo el intento por tomar el automóvil, prefería tarde todo lo que pudiera. Con algo de suerte Mel ya estaría dormida o más tranquila para cuando regresara

Ariel miro lo que quedo de la carne y levanto sus cejas divertida "Vaya una manera rápida y efectiva de hacer puré de carne sin la necesidad de utilizar esa cosa muggle o magia"

Melissa la fulminantemente "No me fastidies, Espíritu Chocarrero"

Ariel frunció su ceño molesta ante la manera en que su hija la nombraba. Sabía que Mel la quería y que la respetaba, en ocasiones, y que en esos momentos estaba enojada y no deseaba tener una típica conversación madre-e-hija, que siempre tenían cuando a Mel le agarraban esos ataques. Pero aun así deseaba que su niña la dejara de llamar así.

"Melissa Sarah Snape-Black, no me llames de esa manera" la reprendió sabiendo que la joven no la escucharía y la ignoraría "Ahora, dime por que estas tan molesta"

Melissa miro a su madre exasperada, sabiendo perfectamente que esta estaba enterada de lo ocurrido y la causa de su enfado. "Como si no lo supieras"

"Lo se, pero muchas veces es mejor contarlo, para que no te lo guardes dentro" su hija resoplo molesta " De acuerdo. Siento lo que te sucedió hoy. Pero debes saber que Chris no es una mala persona"

"No me interesa" trato de sonar indiferente, haciendo que su madre entornara sus ojos

"Seguro" respondió sarcástica "Chris, posee poderes de una guía blanco..." hablo en un tono llano

Melissa se levanto rápidamente de la banqueta, airándola en el proceso "¿Que!" chillo "Un guía blanco. No se supone que debes estar muerto"

"Primero, déjame terminar jovencita" la regaño sacudiendo su dedo índice, lo cual la joven ignoro "Segundo, yo no dije que Chris era un guía blanco y tercero no es necesario que estés muerto para poseer sus poderes, con ser hijo de uno, es suficiente" señalo

La descendiente, Snape-Black, hizo la perfecta imitación de un pez, tratando de haya algo coherente que decir "Oh" y finalmente fue lo único que salio de su boca

"Ahora que sabe eso, por favor trata mejor a tu compañero, hacen muy buena pareja" hablo como si dijera los buenos días, mas tenia esa mirada traviesa

"Mamá, de seguro tiene novia" se apeno la muchacha

"Yo no me refería a eso, sino a que hacen buena pareja de trabajo. Pero quien sabe, tal vez a el también le gustes, de todas maneras buena suerte" le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer, si se quedaba tal vez su hija intentara matarla

"¡Mama!" grito molesta

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Phoebe hablo con gran entusiasmo sobre los nuevos vecinos, mientras su hermana Piper cocinaba y Paige le ayudaba a preparar la mesa, esa noche la familia cenaría junta, como cada viernes. Un ritual que había comenzado después de la boda de Phoebe y Cupido

Después de la batalla contra Christy y la Triada. Ninguna de las tres hermanas vivía en la misma casa y las pocas veces que podían verse, era cuando peleaban contra los demonios. Por ello, cada viernes por la noche, las tres hermanas junto con sus familias se reunían en la casa de Piper para disfrutar una deliciosa cena.

Pero durante los últimos ocho años, los ataque de los demonios habían aumentado considerablemente y estos no se detenían ante nada y nadie, se habían vuelto mas poderosos y difíciles de vencer, exponiendo demasiado sus vidas, las de sus hijos y esposos. Incluso Leo necesito volverse a convertir en un guía blanco para ayudarlas.

Por lo que decidieron volver a vivir juntas y el lugar mas indicado era la casa central Halliwell, como la llamaban los niños. Y como es de imágenes, las cosas no resultaron tan bien como habían pensado, la casa no era lo suficientemente espaciosa para todos los integrantes. Teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos no eran niños, sino adolescentes que necesitaban su propio espacio.

Por lo que Paige y Phoebe volvieron a mudarse.

Phoebe compro una casa, que quedaba enfrente a la de su hermana mayor mientras que Paige alquilo, a pesar de que había querido comprarla pero la inmobiliaria se había negado a vendérsela, la casa que ahora ocupaban Harry y su hermana. Pero cuando su hijo mayor Henry se había mudado junto con su primo Chris a los dormitorios de la universidad. Y un año después le siguieron las gemelas, Paris y Prue. Paige no veía sentido seguir pagando una casa tan grande, cuando solamente la habitaban ella y su esposo, por lo que decidieron mudarse, nuevamente, con Piper y Leo, quienes también vivian solos en la casa.

"Hola mamá" saludo Chris entrando a la cocina, saludando a su madre y a sus tías con un beso en la mejilla

"Hola cariño. ¿Como te ha ido?" pregunto maternalmente Piper

Chris paso una mano por sus cabellos, haciendo que Piper viera lo cansado que estaba."Hoy llego mi nueva compañera"

"¿Y?" lo insito a continuar Paige

"Al principio fue bien, me pareció una chica linda y agradable. Pero después, de la nada, cambio su actitud a una muy seria y fría"

"Descuida Chris, veras que con el tiempo se llevaran mejor, a penas la has conocido por un par de horas" trato de animarlo Phoebe, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico, inmediatamente cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los volvió a abrir sus hermanas y su sobrino la mirada expectativos, claramente se sabían que estaba teniendo una visión

"¿Que fue lo que viste?" pregunto preocupada Piper, ni bien abrió sus ojos chocolate

Sin embargo Phoebe la ignoro, se veía agitada y sus manos le temblaban.

"¿Chris, tu compañera se llama Melissa Black?" pregunto seriamente, caminando hacia la sala

"Si. ¿Por que¿Le sucederá algo malo¿Que fue lo que viste?" Paige y Piper se vieron algo sorprendidas por el ataque de preocupación de Chris, pero también estaban preocupadas por su hermana.

"¿Que sucede?" cuestiono Wyatt al ver a su tía pálida

La numerosa familia, que se encontraba dispersada en la sala, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, cayó en un profundo silencio.

"Phoebe acaba de tener una visión sobre la vecina nueva, quien también es la nueva compañera de Chris" informo Paige, Chris se vio sorprendido, no sabiendo que su compañera también era vecina de su madre.

Phoebe tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, soltando el aire que había contenido, recordando cada parte de su visión. Sus visiones generalmente no la afectaban emocionalmente, pero esta había sido distinta, había sentido el dolor de la victima. Como si eso no fuera poco, también había sentido el dolor que sentiría el joven Black, si su visión se concretaba.

Levantando su mirada, encaro a su familia "Un guía oscuro la atacara...ella morirá envenenada" murmuro

"¿Cuando?" preguntaron sus hijas mayores; Kate y Lucy.

"Creo que a las 7: 45 PM" todos miraron el reloj de pared en la sala, dándose cuenta que solo faltaban algunos minutos para ello.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, Chris salio corriendo de la casa, seguido de cerca por las tres hermanas, Leo, Henry, Wyatt y su primo Henry Júnior o como solían llamarlo, Hank, por su segundo nombre. Mientras que los demás se quedaban en la casa, junto con Cupido, por orden de la mayor de las Halliwell.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sintió una escalofrió cruzar su espalda, y una voz en su cabeza le susurro de que estuviera alerta. Sosteniendo la bolsa llena de comestibles, que acababa de comprar en el supermercado a tres calles de allí, busco sus llaves y las coloco en la cerradura.

"Harry" la voz poco familiar de Phoebe lo hizo voltear rápidamente y frunció su ceño al verla acompañada de tanto gente, la cual, cabe decir, corrían hacia su casa.

"¿Que sucede?" cuestiono, enfrentando a la pequeña multitud

Chris paso de largo a su familia y encaro al muchacho "No hay tiempo para explicar¿donde esta Melissa?"

Harry frunció su ceño, molesto. ¿Quien se creía que era ese sujeto, para hablarle así, frente a SU casa? Si creía que lo podía intimidar, estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Manteniendo la calma que durante años había ganado, estando al borde de situaciones serias. Inquiries con voz fría.

"¿Para que la quieres?"

Chris tenia deseos de golpear al sujeto frente a el, pero no lo hizo, este chico, que decía ser el hermano de su compañera, solo estaba tratando de protegerla.

"Necesitamos hablar con ella, Harry. No tenemos malas intenciones" intervino Phoebe

Las palabras dichas por Ariel; de que confiara en Phoebe y su familia retumbaban en su mente.

"Esta abierta" accedió, encarando nuevamente la puerta, pero estando alerta a los movimientos que los 'visitantes', intento abrir la cerradura, pero la puerta estaba trabada "Esta trabada" hablo mas para el que para los demás

En ese momento se escucho un grito proveniente desde adentro, acompañado del sonido de cosas cayendo al piso y rompiéndose, como si adentro se estuviera disputando una lucha, y Harry sintió desesperación al reconocer la voz de su hermana: "¡Melissa!" dejando caer la bolsa de comestibles

Piper le dio una mirada a su hijo menor, para que sostuviera al muchacho y usando sus poderes, hizo volar la cerradura. Inmediatamente Chris y Harry se adentraron en la casa.

Harry miro horrorizado la sala, los sillones estaban quemados, jarrones hechos trisas en el piso, algunos muebles de madera, que adornaban la sala, caídos al igual que algunos cuadros de la pared, pero, lo que mas le impresiono fue ver que sobre la blanca alfombra que cubría el piso de madera, se encontraba Melissa atravesada por una flecha en su estomago y otra en su pierna izquierda.

"Melissa" susurro bajamente, intento llegar hasta ella, pero alguien lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar

Girando su cabeza, con sus ojos verdes reluciendo con enojos y poder, miro al alto rubio que por menos le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura. "Suéltame, tengo que ayudarla" hablo entre dientes, haciendo que pareciera mas un siseo

Wyatt se quedo sorprendido mirando aquellos ojos verdes, sintiendo la cantidad de magia que el chico estaba soltando, tenia casi la misma fuerza que la suya, pero se obligo a estar tranquilo: "No puedes. Las flechas esta envenenada, si las tocas el veneno también te afectara" miro de reojo como su hermano tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos con ayuda de su padre

"¿Chris?" Melissa creyó estar alucinando

"Tranquila Melissa, estarás bien" prometió el castaño "Esto dolerá un poco pero tienes que soportar" la chica asintió y este con sus poderes retiro la flecha del estomago. Mel cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido doloroso "Papa" llamo al hombre, abrasando a la muchacha

Leo coloco su mano sobre el estomago y piernas de la chica, sanándola rápidamente. Paige, quien había corrido a la cocina, le entrego un vaso con agua, mientras que el resto de los integrantes de la familia revisaban que no hubiera nadie más en la casa.

Harry dejo de intentar liberarse viendo como Leo sanaba a su amiga y supo inmediatamente que ellos no tenían malas intenciones. Pero se pregunto donde estaría Ariel, no se suponía que ella debería estar aquí, protegiendo a su hija. "¡Ariel!" llamo bastante enojado, pero la guía blanca no apareció.

"No creo que ella venga ahora Har" susurro Melissa

Harry mordió su labio inferior, antes de caminar hacia su hermana, agachándose hasta su altura "¿Quien te hizo esto y por que¿Además por que dices que Ariel no vendrá?"

Melissa se encogió de hombros, ignorando el dolor y debilidad que aun sentía, intentando levantarse, lográndolo con algo de dificultad "Fue un tipo de ropas negras y con una ballesta" explico "El por que, no solo se, solo dijo que te estaba buscando y lo mas seguro es que también atacara a Neville y Luna, por eso Ariel no contesta" Harry asintió y Melissa volvió su mirada hacia los demás "Bien, quiero explicaciones. Se que tu y tu, son guías blancos, por su poder y les agradezco que me hayan curado" les dijo a Leo y Chris

"¿Como sabes que son guías blancos?" pregunto Hank sospechosamente

"Por que nosotros también tenemos uno" contesto Harry con tranquilidad "¿quien era ese hombre que ataco a mi hermana?"

"Era un Guía oscuro, generalmente atacan a las brujas. Por lo que deduzco que son bruja y hechicero" señalo Piper

Melissa negó con su cabeza "No somos brujas ni hechiceros, por lo menos no del tipo que ustedes conocen, nosotros somos magos" dijo como si ese hecho la asqueara

La familia se miro desconcertada, especialmente los más jóvenes, habían oído hablar de los magos, pero jamás habían hablado con uno. Solamente las tres hermanas y Leo habían enfrentado uno y eso fue en la época en que Cole aun era la fuente de todo el Mal.

"¿Y si eres maga, por que no te defendiste con tu magia?" pregunto Henry, curioso e intrigado

Los Halliwell´s posaron su mirada en la chica, esperando la respuesta de esta. Mas la chica no parecía dispuesta a contestar, pero su hermano, Harry, lo hizo.

"Por que Melissa renuncio a sus poderes. Ella ya no los posee, pero puede sentir aun la magia a su alrededor"

Sabiendo que ahora tendría que seguir hablando ella, encaro a todos pero especialmente a su compañero de trabajo:

"Fue así como pude darme cuenta de que ustedes poseen magia. Por eso te trate mal hoy" le explico a Chris "Yo odio la magia y todo lo que este relacionado a ella, especialmente a las personas que la usan" Chris asintió tristemente, no sabiendo el porque

Hank, como el resto de casi todos en el cuarto, se encontró sorprendido y algo molesto y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Por que odias la magia?"

"La magia trajo mucho pesara mi vida, especialmente las personas que la utilizan" la rabia era notoria en su voz, dicho esto, la muchacha se dirigió a la cocina

Harry lucio resignado: "Siento mucho lo de Melissa" se disculpo "Esta así desde que abandonamos nuestra comunidad y empeoro cuando su abuela murió, hace dos meses" informo "Gracias por habernos ayudado, aun que no se por que lo hicieron o como es lo que lo supieron"

"Es por que ellas son las Escogidas, Harry" Ariel se apareció a su lado "Ellas fueron elegidas para proteger al inocente de los demonios y ayudar a las futuras brujas" informo "Phoebe tuvo una visión de que a Melissa la mataban, lo cual casi ocurre"

"¿Y tu donde estabas?" pregunto furioso, pero levanto su mano para callarla "No me lo digas, mas tarde hablaremos, solo espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido a Neville o Luna"

Ariel hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, girando hacia los Halliwell´s, le sonrió a Leo y Paige "Hola Leo, Paige. Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija y a mi ahijado"

"Así que no son hermanos ni hermanastros" señalo Piper, cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta de que le hayan mentido a su hermana

"No, no lo somos, por lo menos no de sangre. Pero legalmente lo somos desde hace cuatro años" declaro Harry

"Bien, ahora que las dudas están resueltas, y están a salvo. ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes para guarden nuestro secreto?" pregunto Wyatt

La tensión en el aire prácticamente era tan fuerte que se podía cortar con una tijera.

"Pueden hacerlo, si ustedes tampoco dicen que nosotros somos magos" las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, azul sobre verde

"No diremos nada" aseguro Leo

"Estamos en el mismo barco" agrego Hank

"Tal vez no todos" susurro Chris, mirando en dirección a la cocina

"Bien, vamos familia, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. Ambas parte prometemos guardar el secreto del otro" declaro Paige, pero le hizo una seña a Ariel, de que hablarían después

"Si vuelven a atacarlos, no duden en llamarnos" les dijo Phoebe

"Podría decir lo mismo, si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedirla, ayudaremos en lo que podamos" dijo Harry, viendo la confusión en sus rostro, agrego "Yo soy un mago y aun conservo mi poder y mi varita. Melissa es muy buena en todo tipo de pociones e investigación. Estamos en deuda con ustedes y a ella no le gusta deberle nada a nadie"

La familia Halliwell asintió y una a uno comenzó a retirarse, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Wyatt y Harry en la sala. Ambos se clavaron los ojos mutuamente. Estudiándose. Viendo el alma del otro.

"¡Wyatt vamos!" llamo enérgicamente su madre y este obedeció, no sin antes cabecear un saludo silencio al moreno.

Harry soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, cerrando la puerta, que reparo con un encantamiento, pasó sus manos sobre sus cabellos, camino hacia las escaleras. Había sido un día difícil y aun no terminaba, tenia que hablar con Ariel y Melissa y limpiar el desorden.

Lo peor, era, que solamente llevaban dos días en San Francisco. No quería imaginarse como serian los siguientes meses.

**Continuara...**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Agradecemos sus comentarios, no pensamos que reciviriamos tantos reviews, por eso decidimos recompensarlos, actualisando antes de lo que habíamos planeado. Gracías y dejen sus comepntarios, mas reviews, mas rapida la actualisacion.

Atte. Lady Black-Potter


	3. Chapter 3

**Autoras: **The Three Queens

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

**Summary:** Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

**Parings:** Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**Nota de Cristal Kinomiya:** Este fics no es completamente mío, también pertenece a otras dos autoras, Lady Elizabeth Dark y Lady Black-Potter. Y por el momento, estamos publicando este fics en mi cuenta, por que aun no hemos abierta una en conjunto. Cuando lo hagamos, lo publicaremos allí.

**Nota de Lady Black-Potter:** El titulo ha sido cambiado al ver que nuestra traducción estaba errada, disculpen la molestia.

**"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"**

Capitulo 2:

Sábado 24 de Julio del 2004, San Francisco, California

Ambos Black se encontraban mirando fijamente su desayuno, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Su desayuno estaba hecho de frutas, leche, tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y todo se veía sumamente apetitoso, mas los dos hermanos, parecían no estar disfrutándolo. El verano era bastante pesado en California y era algo a lo que ellos no estaban tan acostumbrados, especialmente cuando su aire acondicionado se había descompuesto hace dos días.

Viviendo en Gran Bretaña, uno se acostumbra a la lluvia, niebla y a los días fríos. Y en cuanto a Boston, bueno, el calor no era tan sofocante y si lo era, jamás lo notaron, siempre tenían el aire acondicionado. Pero ahora, no lo tenían.

"Dios, no puedo probar bocado, siento vomitare si lo hago" Protesto Melissa, viendo su desayuno como fuera lo mas repugnante que había visto en su vida

Harry rodó sus ojos, pero estaba de acuerdo con la chica, aun que claro, no lo diría en voz alta. "Por favor, no lo hagas sobre el desayuno, me costo prepararlo" hablo, antes de tomar un largo trago de su jugo "Por lo menos intenta comer algo, no has comido nada desde ayer en la mañana"

Empujando el plato lleno de fruta fresca, fuera de su alcance, negó con la cabeza rápidamente: "No puedo. Tengo demasiado calor. ¿Cuando dijo que venia el técnico para arreglar el aire acondicionado?" pregunto esperanzadamente

Harry miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina, antes de responder "De seguro en un par de horas"

Mel gruño y Harry sonrió nervioso, suspirando la chica se levanto de la mesa: "Iré al banco, debo retirar mas dinero" el joven asintió "Gaste el sueldo de dos meses en reparar la sala y la cocina" gimió recordando la cuenta "Siento que no podamos ir de vacaciones este año" lo miro apenada

Harry negó con su cabeza "No te preocupes, yo ya tenia pensado en tomar clases de verano, para adelantar mis estudios" le dio una sonrisa que la tranquilizo

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa antes de subir a su cuarto, a cambiarse de ropa, no podía salir a la calle en pijamas.

Harry siguió mirando el desayuno, tratando de comer lo más que podía, pero después de quince minutos, se dio cuenta de que no podía terminarlo. Tomando los platos de fruta, se dispuesto a tirarlos, pero el sonido del timbre, lo detuvo en su tarea, dejando los platos sobre la mesada, camino hacia la puerta principal.

Al abrirla se encontró con el rostro de Chris Halliwell. "Hola Harry" lo saludo el hombre, un año mayor que el

Sonriéndole, lo dejo pasar "Hola, Chris. ¿Vienes por Mel?" pregunto, sabiendo que su respuesta seria un rotundo SI

"Sip, acaban de asignarnos un nuevo trabajo"

"Me niego a trabajar en mi semana de vacaciones, Chris Halliwell" Melissa había escuchado todo desde las escaleras y al escuchar la palabra 'trabajo' hizo una mueca de dolor. Por lo que protesto inmediatamente, ni bien su compañero termino de hablar

Chris le sonrió a la joven, que ahora llevaba un vestido sin mangas, corto hasta las rodillas de color blanco, sandalias chatas y el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo.

"Lo siento Melissa, pero el trabajo es trabajo. Decidieron mover tu semana libre para mediados de agosto" se encontraba algo sorprendido al ver el rechazo de la chica, por lo general ella era muy trabajadora.

Melissa se contuvo de lanzar una grosería. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero no tenía deseos de enredarse en un caso que le podría llevar horas, días, semanas; por lo menos no en esa semana. El cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba, esta vez no contaba con la ayuda de Neville y Luna, y no permitiría que su hermanito se quedara sin su pequeña fiesta, aun que siendo dos no seria muy divertido, pero por lo menos quería ser ella quien le preparara su pastel de cumpleaños.

"Pero yo hable con Darrell, el estaba de acuerdo en darme la semana libre" protesto como una niña

Chris desvió su mirada, algo divertido. En ese corto tiempo esta era la primera vez que veía el lado infantil de su compañera: "El fue quien dio la orden" le entrego una carpeta llena de fotografías

Melissa hizo una mueca de asco, viendo a las personas muertas, dándole una pequeña mirada a su hermano, le pidió disculpa mentalmente. "De acuerdo, cuanto antes comencemos, mas pronto terminaremos" acepto de mala gana "¿Puedes ir tu al banco?"

"No te preocupes, Mel. Nosotros cuidaremos de Harry en tu lugar" una nueva voz femenina hablo

Los tres voltearon rápidamente, encontrándose con una pareja. La mujer tendría aproximadamente 21 años, cabellos rubios, ligeramente rizados, con mechas teñidas en color cobre, piel blanca y ojos azules, con un brillo soñador y un arete en su ceja derecha. El hombre, era tan alto como Chris, quizás algunos centímetros mas altos y los kilos de más que tenia cuando era un niño, se transformaron en puro músculos. Piel morena clara, ojos marrones, cabellos negros y cortos.

Harry le sonrió a la pareja "¡Luna, Frank!" exclamo, ganándose un abrazo de parte de ambos "¿Que hacen aquí?" le pregunto a la pareja

Neville o Frank, luego de haberse librado del abrazo de oso de Melissa, explico "Vinimos de vacaciones y para que festejemos nuestros cumpleaños"

Harry sonrió abiertamente, le daba gusto ver a sus amigos, hacia casi tres meses que no se veían, y realmente comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de la pareja. "Chris, estos son nuestros amigos de la infancia. Frank Prince y su esposa, Luna. Chicos este es Chris Halliwell" los presento, viendo que Mel había olvidado sus modales y estaba muy cómoda y feliz hablando con Luna.

Frank sonrió abiertamente, dándole la mano a Chris. Luna en cambio estudio minuciosamente al joven, para luego sonreír feliz, sus ojos centellaron al fijarse en el y luego en Melissa. "Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Christopher. Mel me ha hablado mucho de ti" la morena se sonrojo y por un momento parecía una antorcha humana, Luna casi se hecha a reír a carcajada limpia ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga

"Tenemos que irnos. Luna, hazme el favor de ir al banco a retirar dinero y cierra ese pico que tienes por boca" medio ordeno y amenazo

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Luego de que Luna saliera de la casa, para retirar dinero del banco y hacer algunas compras. Neville y Harry hablaban con tranquilidad en el ático, el cual se había transformado en un estudio/biblioteca para el moreno. Las viejas paredes estaban cubiertas por repisas en donde había una gran colección de todo tipos de libros raros: de magia blanca, negra, wiccan, medicina mágica, medicina muggle, encantos, transfiguraciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, runas antiguas, alquimia, dioses de la mitología y mitos, criaturas mágicas, lenguaje y magia elfica, veelas, gigantes y otros libros muggles que a Harry le habían interesado con el paso de los años. También había una vitrina donde Harry guardaba todo tipo de armas antiguas: espadas, arcos y flechas, dagas, lanzas, cuchillos, ballestas, etc.

Neville sonrió al ver el cuadro, que su amigo había hecho años atrás, de un ángel femenino siendo rodeada por cuatro animales: Un águila, un perro, una loba y un fénix.

"Cuéntame mas sobre los Halliwell. ¿Han tenido problemas con ellos?" pregunto el joven de ojos marrones

"No, en realidad las cosa han estado tranquila. Phoebe y Mía sigue visitándome, son muy simpáticas y amables, también conocí a su esposo Cupido o Coop y a sus hijas mayores, Kate y Lucy. El hijo mayor de Paige, Hank, esta estudiando medicina conmigo en la universidad y nos ha tocado trabajar juntos en dos ocasiones, no tenemos mucho en común pero nos llevamos bien" comento sin mirar su amigo, ya que estaba concentrado en la nueva pintura que estaba realizando

Una de sus pasiones, además de volar, era dibujar, antes de entrar a Hogwarts y durante la primaria, Remus y Sirius lo habían enviado a que estudiara arte, para que socializara un poco mas con los niños de su edad, teniendo en cuenta de que no tenia ningún amigo. No había hecho amigos pero si había afinado su habilidad. Pero después de entrar a Hogwarts, había dejado las clases, pero no su amor por dibujar, siempre que tenia un momento libre, dibujaba, la mayoría eran retratos de sus compañeros.

Sarah había descubierto algunos de sus viejos dibujos y había insistido que fuera a tomar clases de arte nuevamente. No pudiendo negarle nada a la mujer mayor, hizo otro curso, en donde su profesor, lo había convencido en que expusiera varias de sus obras, en una exposición de arte en el museo de Boston.

Sus obras habían estado entre las favoritas y su nombre artístico, John O´Connor, fue conocido rápidamente en el ambiente, y, gracias a esos, sus pinturas se vendían rápidamente, ganando bastante dinero. Cosa que el agradecía, ya que estaba pagando su educación y todos sus gastos, con ese dinero.

"Ariel no me contó mucho...pero quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió cuando el guía oscuro los ataco?" dejando la pintura de lado, miro a su amigo, esperando una respuesta

Neville comprendió la preocupación que Harry tenia, por lo que decidió responder sin rodeos:

"Esa noche, me había quedado trabajando horas extras en la compañía, pues a la mañana siguiente debía presentar un proyecto, por lo que llegue algo tarde a la casa. Cuando llegue, Luna estaba peleando, con algo de dificultad, con un sujeto vestido de negro. En ese momento llego Ariel, yo corrí a ayudar a Luna, ambos pelearon utilizando sus poderes y finalmente el guía oscuro, viéndose en desventaja, se marcho, aun que...no sin antes decirle Ariel algo que no comprendí muy bien, pero creo que tiene que ver contigo, Harry"

"¿Que fue lo que dijo?"

"Bruja, no siempre vas a poder protegerlo, el caerá ante las manos de nuestro señor. No permitiremos que ambos se unan, ni que gobiernen la luz" repitió como una mantra, Neville.

Su ceño se hacia mas profundo a cada palabra que su amigo decía. "Es extraño, no creo que se refiera realmente a mi, ¿se estará refiriendo a mi hermano?" pregunto en voz alta

Neville desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación "De todos modos, me alegro que nada malo le haya sucedido a Luna o Melissa, aun que Mel fue la que mas herida resulto"

"Y eso fue por no utilizar su magia. Luna la utilizo para defenderse y salio casi ilesa, pero Melissa renuncio a sus poderes y casi muere envenenada de no ser por los Halliwell´s" hablo con algo de impotencia y frustración "Todo esto es culpa de Zabini" gruño con rabia

"Tienes que entender, para ella fue un golpe muy duro ver a Blaise utilizando su magia para matar a alguien" dijo Luna, entrando al ático, tratando de defender a su amiga

"Pero estoy seguro de que veremos la forma en que la vuelva a utilizar su magia. Ella es una excelente bruja y seria una pena perderla" trato de tranquilizarlo Neville, algo nervioso, notando como algunos objetos de cristal temblaron ante la inconsciente magia soltada por el moreno de ojos verde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Casa Halliwell´s 12: 30 PM

Wyatt giro su cabeza en dirección hacia la casa de los Black´s. Sintiendo el poder mágico enfadado que se había liberado e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Harry.

Un escalofrió cruzo su espalda al recordar aquellos magnéticos ojos verdes, llenos de poder y conocimiento, pero también de soledad. Como si hubiera algo que le faltara en su corazón, un vació demasiado profundo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, noto como el enojo de Harry menguaba y la magia de este volvía a su estado de reposo; tranquila, suave, calida. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutándola.

"¿Sucede algo, Wyatt?" la pregunta una de sus prima gemelas, lo hizo regresar a la realidad bruscamente.

"No, solo pensaba Prue" respondió sin mirar a la chica

La muchacha lo miro algo ofendida "Soy Paris, no Prue" respondió bruscamente

Wyatt giro su cabeza, mirando a la chica alta que tendría unos 21 años, cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, piel pálida como la de su madre y ojos castaño-verdosos, como su padre Henry. Vestía una minifalda rosa y una blusa sin mangas de color blanca. Sonriendo con esfuerzo, trato de disculparse, sabiendo que las gemelas odiaban ser confundidas; "Lo siento, Paris"

Paris suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza, siguiendo la mirada del rubio, miro la casa Black´s. "Te gusta, no es así?"

Los ojos azules metálicos se ensancharon "¡¿Que!" chillo

Paris sonrió afectadamente "OH vaya, Chris tuvo la misma reacción cuando le pregunte si le gustaba Melissa" rió divertida

"A mi no me gusta Harry" negó rotundamente

"¿En serio?" levanto una ceja "Entonces no te molestaría si mi hermano lo invita a salir"

Wyatt escupió al hablar, cosas que ni el mismo entendía, hasta que finalmente dijo algo coherente "A tu hermano no le gustan los hombres"

Paris cabeceo, afirmando lo que el mayor había dicho "Cierto, pero a ti te gusta batear para ambos lados y tu reacción me confirma que te gusta el vecino"

"No me gusta...solo me agrada" corrigió haciendo que la chica pusiera sus ojos en blanco

"A Kate y Lucy también le agrada. Kate dice que tiene los ojos mas bonitos que ha visto y Lucy que tiene un cuerpo impresionante" informo entretenida "Mi hermano dice que es amisto y amable, además de divertido" siguió mortificando al rubio "Pero yo concuerdo con Lucy, tiene un buen cuerpo. Ayer estábamos mirándolo mientras lavaba el auto de su hermana. Dios, que cuerpo y no tenia la camiseta puesta...Todo un Adonis"

Wyatt apretó sus puños inconscientemente; "¿Estas aquí para describirme al vecino o para ayudarme en la poción?" gruño

"¡Que carácter!" se quejo, sonriendo mentalmente "Yo solo estaba tratando de hacer pasar el tiempo. Che, ni que la conversación estuviera tan mala" agrego, sabiendo que había cumplido con su objetivo de fastidiar al mayor "Bien, debo ir abajo a buscar vainilla, entretanto, sigue revolviendo y no te entretengas espiando al vecino" fastidio

"¡Tu eres la que lo estaba desviviendo a medio vestir!" hablo entre dientes, bastante molesto

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry volvió a subir al ático, luego de que los tres acabaran de almorzar, por suerte el aire acondicionado ya funcionaba. Luna y Neville, luego de terminar de ayudarle a guardar los platos, estaban dormitando frente al televisor en la sala.

Tomando el pincel del agua, se dispuso a continuar con la pintura que hacia unas semanas había comenzado. Sin embargo, luego de estar en la misma poción, con el pincel levantado y a escasos centímetros de la tela, dio un gran suspiro derrotado.

No podía concentrarse en su pintura, el haber recordado a Blaise, también le hizo recordar otras cosas de su pasado.

Un pasado que creyó haber dejado atrás, pero que había veces que regresaba como una inmensa ola.

Camino hacia uno de las esquinas del ático. Abriendo un viejo baúl de color castaño-rojizo y con las letras H.P grabadas en el dorso superior. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la cerradura se abrió mágicamente.

Sonrió con nostalgia viendo los viejos pergaminos y carpetas esparcidos dentro del baúl. Tomando una carpeta verde musgo de entre todas, la abrió.

Allí estaban los retratos que había hecho en sus años en Hogwarts y que Sarah había descubierto. Tantos rostro familiares pero lejanos en su memoria, lo hicieron recordar sus años en aquella escuela mágica.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, vio el retrato de un muchacho de rasgo orgullos y aristócratas. Su rostro y piel se asemejaba a la de una muñeca de porcelana. De ojos platas, llenos de astucia y superioridad, cabellos largos de un rubio claro, que se asemejaban al oro blanco.

Paso la yema de sus dedos, por el papel desgastado; cerrando sus ojos, recordando que durante noches había acariciado esos rasgos orgullosos con sus dedos y había sentido la calidez de aquella blanca y nívea piel.

Sentándose contra la pared, aun observando el retrato, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que su corazón fue destrozado.

**Flash back**

Un joven de 17 años, cabellos negros y rebelde, piel ligeramente morena y ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras gafas redondas. Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de aquel viejo castillo, que fue su hogar durante casi 7 años, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, tratando de llegar hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

Había quedado en verse hace dos horas con su novio y amante de casi un año en la Torre de Astronomía. El lugar en donde el rubio se le había declarado. Pero Draco nunca había llegado.

Frunciendo su boca, la preocupación invadió al moreno. Draco nunca lo había dejado plantado, ni siquiera llegaba tarde a sus encuentros. Algo debió de haberle ocurrido.

Acelerando sus pasos, escucho unos susurros, provenientes de un corredor poco frecuentado. El era bastante curioso y siempre lograba meterse en problemas por ello.

Rió hacia sus adentro, decorando la frase muggle que había leído en un libro y que Luna repetía como una mantra cada vez que esa curiosidad lo atacaba. "La curiosidad mato al gato"

Caminando lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno, comenzó a atravesar el largo y desolado pasillo. Mas no vio nada, solo escuchaba algunos murmullos que provenían de algún lado. Tal vez había alguna habitación secreta detrás de algún cuadro. Pensó.

Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente, cuando uno de los cuadros se abrió, dejando salir a una pareja que iba bastante acaramelada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras su corazón se rompía, y, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, apoyándose contra la pared, resbalo lentamente hacia el piso frió de las mazmorras.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Allí estaba su gemelo, Héctor, besando con devoción el cuello del rubio platinado. Dejando manchas rojas sobre la blanca piel.

Manchas que el ya había visto con anterioridad, pero que había ignorado, creyendo ciegamente en su novio.

Los labios y lenguas de ambos adolescentes, casi hombres, se encontraron luchando entre si por la dominación. Y finalmente fue Draco quien cedió ante el otro, con un suave gemido placentero. Dejando que Héctor explorara su boca.

Desvió su mirada, con desprecio y repulsión. ¡Era su hermano, con su novio!

Por que demonios Héctor tenia que acostarse justamente con su novio, si el podía tener a quien quisiera de la escuela. Casi todas las chicas y chicos de Hogwarts besaban el piso que pisaba. Por que tenía que meterse con Draco y por que rayos Draco tenía que ceder ante la seducción de su hermano o había sido al revés, su hermano había caído ante la seducción de Draco.

Fuera lo que fuera, jamás perdonaría esta traición. Quedaría marcada en su alma para siempre.

Abrasando sus piernas, permitió que los dos amantes disfrutaran de su compañía mutua, ignorando su presencia.

Pasaron varias horas desde que Draco y Héctor se habían marchado por caminos diferentes, pero el aun continuaba allí. Llorando en silencio, viendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, la imagen de ambos besándose.

Sintiendo como el veneno de la traición recorría su sangre.

Una brazo calido rodeo su hombro y el hundió su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amiga. Desahogándose libremente, mientras esta lo conducía hacia el cuarto de Requisitos, que se había convertido en una acogedora sala de grandes sillones, en donde el fuego de la chimenea era lo única que la iluminaba, y en donde Luna y Neville los esperaban, bastante preocupados.

Melissa lo sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, permitiendo que la capa de invisibilidad cayera en el piso. Abrasando con fuerza a su amigo, tratando de aliviar un poco aquella alma destrozada.

La Ravenclaw y el Hupplefflut los observaron un momento, antes de acercarse. Neville se sentó al lado de Harry, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de este y Luna en el piso, abrasando la rodilla del moreno ojiverde y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Los cuatros se durmieron en esa posición, siendo observados tristemente, desde las sombras, por su guía blanco, quien antes del amanecer, orbito fuera de la habitación, luego de haber besado la frente de sus niños.

**Fin del flash back**

Esa misma tarde, Draco y el habían terminado su relación, sin explicación. Dos días después Héctor y Draco hicieron publico su relación, y a ambos se los veía muy felices.

Apretando sus dientes tiro el retrato dentro del baúl, cerrándolo bruscamente. Antes de sacudir su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente.

Lo único bueno de esa noche, había sido el apoyo incondicional de sus tres amigos.

Caminando hacia la vitrina, saco una de sus espadas, comenzando su práctica de esgrima. Sabiendo, que por ahora, no podría concentrarse en su pintura.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Luna bajo las escaleras algo abatida, preocupada. Había ido hasta el ático para preguntarle a Harry si le gustaría esa noche ir a cenar afuera. Pero cuando había entrado en el ático, vio al moreno con el retrato de Draco y al ver esa mirada melancólica y rebosarte de dolor, decidió que debía dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Harry necesitaba recordar y llorar. Pero no lo haría frene de ella, siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante todos, solo en la soledad se permitía flaquear. Y había llegado la hora en que Harry volviera a llorar, no por que le gustara verlo sufrir, sino por que Harry necesitaba desahogarse. Ni siquiera había llorado cuando Sarah murió y no por que no la amara, sino por que Harry había preferid mantenerse fuerte para Melissa, para ellos.

Harry era un pilar para ellos, y el lo sabia y se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio. Pero incluso el mas fuerte de los pilares puede quebrarse si el peso es demasiado.

Harry necesitaba desahogarse o de lo contrario el pesar que llevaba en su corazón, lo consumiría y se derrumbaría. Y eso era algo que ella no anhelaba ver jamás.

Sentándose al lado de su marido, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. Permitiendo que Neville la envolviera entre sus posesivos y protectores, brazos.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto calladamente su esposo

"Draco Malfoy" escupió el nombre con veneno

Sintió los suaves labios de su marido sobre los suyos, calmando su enojo y sus preocupación, mas no extinguiéndolas. Aun así, agradeció silenciosamente el tenerlo a su lado.

"Te amo, Nev" murmuro contra los labios de su esposo

Sonriendo suavemente, le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz "Yo también Lu" agrego antes de acurrucadse en el sofá

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ariel suspiro cansada mirando encima de sus protegidos, la preocupación y la angustia eran visibles en sus ojos. Mirando su espejo mágico, espero pacientemente para ver lo que sus niños estaban haciendo.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver a Luna y Neville, dormidos y acurrucados en el sofá. Esos dos niños se habían amado desde el primer momento en que se vieron, a sus respectivos 11 y 12 años. Y con el pasar de los años ese enamoramiento infantil, se convirtió en verdadero amor. Tristemente recordó como ambos niños habían perdido a sus padres de una u otra manera. Luna había sufrido con la muerte madre, escondiendo su dolor tras una macara de soñadora. Y Neville, aun que sus padres estuvieran con vida, era como si no lo estuvieran, no tenía ni siquiera un recuerdo vivaz de ellos. Sus padres habían perdido todo rastro de razonamiento cuando el tan solo tenia un año, consumiéndose en la locura. Pero ambos eran fuertes y seguían luchando día a día, apoyándose mutuamente en su amor.

La imagen cambio, mostrando a su preciosa pero terca hija, Melissa. La sonrisa en su rostro vacilo un poco. Dolorosamente recordó que su hija había sido criada por otra mujer. Muchas veces había deseado correr a reconfortar a su niña después de que esta despertara de una pesadilla, clamando por su presencia o la de su padre. Pero la única persona que había estado allí, criándola, reconfortándola, amándola, había sido Sarah. Ni siquiera Severus había estado allí realmente para su hija.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, negándose a sucumbir ante las lágrimas. Miro como la imagen cambiaba nuevamente, esta vez enfocándose en Harry.

Harry. Un niño solitario, abandonado y humillado por sus propios padres, quienes lo cambiaron por alguien que no valía la pena. Pero, sin embargo se habían convertido en un gran hombre, con un gran corazón, que aun deseaba desesperadamente amor, temía recibirlo y luego perderlo.

A diferencia de Luna, Neville e igual Melissa, Harry tenia a sus padres; ambos vivos, sanos y sin ningún tipo de obligación que los atara con la fuerza divina o con la oscuridad. Sin embargo, James y Lily le habían negado amor a su hijo.

Sintiendo rabia en su ser, por los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, recordó que ni Lily ni James, se habían percatado que su hijo, había abandonado Inglaterra hasta después de una semana, cuando Minerva pregunto por el. ¡Ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscarlo hasta después de la traición de Héctor!

Su espejo, esta vez mostró los rostros abatidos de James y Lily. Sonriendo con desprecio ante la imagen, una parte de ella, aun que una guía blanca no debía sentir eses tipo de emociones, se alegro al verlos tan desconsolados y derrotados. Se lo merecían, por su arrogancia y estupidez.

Sus ojos miraron con nostalgia el rostro de Remus y Sirius, ellos habían querido ser unos padres para Harry, realmente lo habían intentado. Incluso trataron de convencer a James y Lily que le cedieran la custodia de Harry, así el matrimonio podría encargarse de su hijo mayor, estos parecían querer aceptar la petición de sus amigos. Pero Héctor había interferido, alegando que no quería ser separado de su hermanito. Algo bastante hipócrita, ya que Héctor trataba muy mal a su gemelo. James y Lily, como siempre, habían cedido ante el capricho de su hijo mayor, y les habían advertido a Sirius y Remus, que si volvían a plantear esa idea o si intentaban algo para quitarles a Harry. Ellos se asegurarían de que nunca mas vieran al niño de ojos verdes. El hombre lobo y el animagus se habían resignado, sabiendo que nunca ganarían la tenencia de Harry ante una corte, muggle o mágica.

El espejo reflejo nuevamente su rostro y Ariel se recostó sobre su cama, cerrando sus ojos, permitiendo que el cansancio la llevara al reino de Morfeo.

Las cosas se estaban comenzando a complicar, Harry tenía un destino que cumplir, uno largo y lleno de espinas, el camino hasta ahora no había sido fácil, pero en los últimos años las cosas se habían tranquilizado, permitiéndole algo de paz al niño de la profecía. Sin embargo con los últimos sucesos y el estar cerca de los Halliwell´s, haría que la ruleta del destino volviera a girar en un entorno peligroso.

Solos esperaba que sus niños pudieran salir adelante.

**Continuara...**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Agradecemos a todos los que han dejado mensajes. Lamentamos no poder responderlos, pero hemos leído cada uno de ellos y como siempre son una gran recompensa, que esperamos poder seguir recibiendo. A continuación aclarare algunos puntos, que se han formulado en algunos reviews.

1°: A aquellas lectoras que reclaman por las historias de Cristal Kinomiya, deberán esperar un poco más. Cristal se encuentra de vacaciones con su familia y no regresara hasta dentro de una o dos semanas.

2°: La próxima actualización tal vez tarde un poco mas, debido a que el cuarto capitulo aun no ha sido terminado. Y como he mencionado en el punto anterior, Cristal esta de vacaciones, al igual que Elizabeth.

Sigan leyendo y dejen reviews. Aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios, solo no incluyan insultos, por favor. Gracias.

Lady Black-Potter.


	4. NOTA

Nota:

Queremos comunicarles a todas las lectoras y lectores que leen "Harry Potter and The power Wiccan", que la historia en cuestión ha sido cambiada de dirección y de nombre, por que las tres hemos abierto nuestra propia cuenta.

Así que todos aquellos que desean seguir leyendo la historia, la cual ha sido renovada, aquí esta la nueva dirección en donde pueden encontrarla.

http/www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3082062 /1/

Solo deben quitar los espacios, gracias por todo y disculpen las molestia.

The Three Queens


End file.
